Arthur Langley
Lordaeronian Gilnean Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 23 May, 8 L.C.; (Age 30) Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions/Titles |Row 3 info = Baron of Queensridge 'The Wolf of Lordaeron' Knight-Lieutenant - 7th Legion ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Seventh Legion The Grand Alliance Stormwind House of Nobles Blades of Greymane ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Althalos Langley (Grandfather) ☩ Matilda Longford Langley (Grandmother) ☩ Corvinus Thornton (Grandfather) Bathilda Bale Thornton (Grandmother) ☩ Arcturus Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine A. Langley (Sister) Loric Thornton Dalton (Half-Brother) Torgue Slagbeard (Adoptive-Father) ☩ Isauriel Rosewood (Lover) |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Titan Creation Patron; Aggramar |Row 8 title =Signature |Row 8 info = |image = ArthurPortrait.png |caption =Arthur in Year 37. ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = 7th Legion |Service = 9 L.C. - 11 L.C. Alliance of Lordaeron 23 L.C. - 31 L.C. Argent Dawn 31 L.C. - 37 L.C. Argent Crusade 37 L.C. - 37 L.C. Citrine Eagle 37 L.C. - Present Seventh Legion |Commands = Knight of the Argent Dawn Knight of the Argent Crusade Lieutenant of the Armies of Legionfall Knight-Lieutenant of Stormwind |Battles = |Awards = King's Cross Medallion of the Alliance Prisoner of War Medal Second War Campaign Medal Argent Dawn Commission Argent Crusade Commission Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal }} '''Arthur Arcturus Langley' (Born '''Arthur Arcturus Langley', 23 May, 8 L.C.)'' has fought, and continues to, for the Alliance and its supporters for the past fifteen years. His efforts always in the best interest and bettering Azeroth have earned him the rank of Lieutenant of the Alliance. Borne from a Stormwind Marshal and Gilnean Admiral within the lands of Lordaeron, he is a man of three kingdoms. Carrying the weight of their death upon his shoulders, he believes he wears the family name with pride. Having leapt from Alliance to neutrality in the hands in the Argent Dawn, he soon returned back to the blue and gold after the fall of the Argent Crusade. With the threat of the Legion ever present, he even participated upon the foreign world of Argus alongside the Army of the Light. Even now, he continues to ally with the Alliance to this day and do whatever means necessary to ensure not only it’s own, but humanity’s continued survival and prosperity. During recent times, he was able to rebuild the town of Queensridge, east of Stormwind City; his father's place of birth. Nestled deep within the northeastern Elwynn mountains, it serves as a refugee point for soldiers, a meet for fellow commanding official with himself and his personal home. Over time, he has set himself upon ways of retaking both the lands of Lordaeron and Gilneas for the Alliance, having no true love for its current inhabitants even if they may be his people. He continues to do whatever he can for the House of Wrynn, and it’s benefactors. A loyal soldier to the end. Currently, he is working with the Blades of Greymane in their efforts to retake Gilneas and perhaps in the furture; Lordaeron, and spending whatever time he has with his partner. =History= ---- Early Life Childhood Borne to farmers in central Lordaeron, Arthur served as a farmhand to his father for most his youth. His sister spending most the time with their mother. His father was once a soldier of the Alliance that served in the First War. After the finality of the war he'd settle down and create a farm just north of Capital City reminiscent of his home of birth. His mother, one of the few Gilneans that had left their home, had found herself upon the stout soldier within a battle against the Orcish Horde. Taking his hand in marriage, she would join in settling down in a Lordaeron. The both of them believing the lush forests an ideal place to raise a family. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War had come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having vanished from his sight in the chaos, having not been seen since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the city walls. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he taken his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive. He'd be found and raised in a brothel; managing what he could until he would come of age. His presence not paid any mind by the soldiers and higher folk that paraded the city without care. With war just along the border of the kingdom; Arthur began setting his sights on attempting to train himself to a more suitable level. Growing into a skilled warrior under the tutelage of a man leading a back alley group of fighters; Arthur learned a lesson in hand-to-hand combat, thievery and even swordplay. Finally deeming himself worthy enough to enlist into the finality of the Second War, he stood as a soldier alongside others at the battle of Blackrock Mountain. The battle was hard fought; but Arthur would soon witness the great Anduin Lothar fall at the hands of the orcish warchief, Doomhammer. A devastating duel that shook the very lands. The tragic end of the war hero stirred an even greater animosity towards the orcs; a hatred would continue to brim as time passed. With the destruction of the portal, he watched as those brave enough stepped through. While he and the rest stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes. Arthur, would journey back to Lordaeron and situate himself alone to his own thoughts. Adolescence Having been trained in the ways of the Light in the time after the war, Arthur would continue to live alone; only bothering the outside world when meager threats loomed. Yet, there began tales of grain being tampered with. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. His work alongside the famous warriors granted him merit of respect in the eyes of the Alliance. Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. Haunted by the horrors of his past, he set out through the plagued landscape and towards the incoming doom. He worked against the undead as they rose to fight, joining the Dawn and studying under the renowned Maxwell Tyrosus. It was here, he found his home. A place to make his name known. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. Their strength in the Light would never falter. Campaigns into the dead wood of the plaguelands were always a job of the Dawn, and Arthur as well. Each time they would venture into the plague-infested forests, his skin would crawl. He even thought back to his Prince, Arthas, and how one person could do this to their own people. To their kingdom. Many of these thoughts plagued his mind in those trying times. Yet, one was the most prevalent. His only sibling. His sister had never been found after the events of Tirisfal and it's fall to the orcs' invasion. He had never found her, yet still believed she lived. Having delved deeper into the Plaguelands one moon, he and his fellow Argents encountered a necropolis, not unlike the other's they had found. Yet, this one held a strange aura about it. As if, he had felt this before. Going against his superior's word, he ventured inside not to find Scourge, but a familiar face. Katherine. Her skin, once a peachy hue, now a cold icey blue. She stood before him, a smirk painting her lips and awaiting his next move. Their blades clashed, golden light breaking against the decaying diseases. She goaded him, attempting to break his concentration. But when the others had found them, she hastily forced him away and vanished. Her last words forever stained in his mind. "Never forget home." The Northrend Campaign Years passed as Arthur continued his training under Tyrosus, becoming a skilled wielder of the Light during the time. The Dawn provided him a home as he worked with Kaldorei, Human, Dwarf and even races of the Horde that had broken past their faction’s bickering with the Alliance. It was long before Arthur offered him his trust, but he began to see them in a new light very soon. News would reach them by gryphon that adventurers had found the Dark Portal reopened, traveling within to combat the demonic threat once again. Arthur chose to remain in the plaguelands after being asked by Tyrosus about his decision. Stating that Eastweald was his home. And that he would see this venture through to the very end alongside the Dawn. The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Argent Crusade. The Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany them into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek was challenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. The Dread Citadel It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. From their station of order of the Argent Tournament Grounds, Arthur joined in campaign after campaign against the Lich King. From the cursed lands of Zul'drak, to the once forgotten plains of frost in Dragonblight, Arthur rose within the ranks as a beacon. Even with his timid nature and lack in surety in himself, he almost seemed to forget that within heir holy crusade. It was here, where he met Zaria Blackmoore within the ranks of the tournament. The two became comrades in the war against the Lich King and friends after their battles. This friendship would lead into future events to come after countless wars. The two became inseparable and both earned names for themselves, until the time of the Tournament until their fight at the citadel arrived. Months would pass that seemed like an eternity while other adventurers of Alliance and Horde faced horrors together once again. Their efforts after assaulting the halls of Ulduar would be tested in the arena of champions. Arthur witnessed wondrous duels between champions of the two factions, and savagery they instilled a bit of worry after hearing the Warsong Offensive leader. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe; for the moment. Cleansing a Forgotten Land With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. While the Scarlet Crusade would be yet another thorn in their side, they never became more of an nuisance after their defeat in Hearthglen. Arthur soon found himself with a home of his own, Daniel arriving home along with him. Quite the surprise to behold, the young squire was from the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron as well. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. Druids of the Cenarion Circle soon joined them in the sunlight, bringing their magics and knowledge of the lands to their side. It was not long, however, until the sight of Andorhal appeared in his vision; the long lost human town was one of the most violent of losses in the Scourge's assault. Yet, it was not only Scourge, but the forces of Alliance and Horde fighting one another. It was a sad sight indeed seeing the teamwork of the once noble factions fighting against one another. But, was most intriguing, was it was not their hot-headed Warchief, but the Banshee Queen. He had never trusted Sylvanas, seeing her more as a potential threat than ally. Her forces were regrettably successful in taking the town, even going so far as to use the Lich King's valkyr for her advantage. Arthur's view of the undead elf had only worsened after this. Doom that Lay East It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. When found, he embraced his long lost mentor with pride, seeing that they had survived here for some time without the rest of the Crusade. That would be no more. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Many would flock to the keep as its protective walls ensured a safer holdout against the forces of the Scourge. Towers were erected and fortified in the lands about the Eastern side, ensuring their path to cleansing the land was progressing.Tirion would stay within Hearthglen to lead from his seat of power, while Tyrosus would lead the expeditionary force within the East. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Furthering Daniel's teachings as a Squire, Arthur would occasionally assist the squadrons set into the still Scourge-controlled lands nearest Stratholme. Having participated in the war against the Lich King and originally been in the Dawn, he was seen as a figure head to many. He was even gifted the chance to train and oversee the mission's each Argent would take upon themselves. Their work to cleansing the lands of Lordaeron was hard fought and would possibly last a lifetime at the very least. For the rest of his life, Arthur would see himself continue his work within the plaguelands to further cleanse the once beautiful forests of Lordaeron and perhaps take back Lordaeron one day. It was during these days that Arthur say the true horrors the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas, was creating. Her shambling abominations of the damned and how close she was becoming to the frozen tyrant in the north. Yet, this did not stop his path to redeem the lands as he would stay within them for years to come. A Burning Star The Broken Front The Legion; all would know of the day that the burning shadow would return unto Azeroth a third time. The looming shadow emerging across the great sea to blanket the sky in a perpetual fel green darkness. The Alliance and Horde rose to act against the Legion and its monstrous forces. Forces were even dispatched to the still-healing lands of Eastweald; the Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade rising to remove the vile thorn that had lodged itself into Azeroth once again. And they were victorious in the north, having been bolstering their forces since the fall of the Lich King. Until finally, it was time to move unto the Broken Shore. The Legion's home front upon Azeroth. The Crusade was decimated with their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and scheming to eliminate the Light's chosen from the fray. Arthur, having joined the onslaught onto the shore, managed to escape after rescuing many Argents that had been captured. Their only hope finally arriving in the form of the Alliance and Horde. Both working alongside one another. Arthur could not believe what he was to be seeing. The combined forces of the forces of Azeroth were driving the Legion back to their portals. All seemed to be in the clear, until they had finally come across Tirion. The Ashbringer. Locked within Gul'dan's grip before ultimately struck down by a colossal Doom Lord. Rage filled the young Langley's eyes as he saw the once great paladin plummet into the burning pool of fel, utilizing that anger to strike down the doom lord and move forwards with the Alliance. Yet, just as the Argent Crusade, the Alliance and Horde were fighting a losing battle. With the endless forces of the Legion threatening to overrun them, Sylvanas Windrunner ordered the Horde to retreat. Leaving the Alliance to fend for themselves. Many were lost. Many were able to fight their way to the gunship for rescue. One, however, stayed behind. King Varian Wrynn. The man whom Arthur had thought so long ago to strive only on anger and passion, had developed into a wise and loyal king. That same king, sacrificing himself so that they could escape the Legion. It was only after the conflict had settled, that the Argent Crusade were able to find the Highlord and see him in his last waking moments. Arthur was one of the few able to be present in the funeral of the great paladin. A death he would not soon forget. Hope in Citrine Not long after the battle at the Broken Shore, Arthur was one of the many paladins of the Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde to merge into the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand. He stayed to himself, often sitting in silence beside the memorial of the great Highlord that had fell. Champions had taken up the Ashbringer and many other powerful weapons to fight the Legion, yet the spark that had ignited in Arthur had all but extinguished. Reserved and quiet in most of his work, Arthur would remain secluded for many months from society. But all was not lost in that fact, for Arthur had caught sight of many soldiers dashing through the halls beneath Light's Hope donning the color orange. Curious as to their affiliation, Arthur learned of the order known as 'The Citrine Eagle', having been operating out of their city of Talongrab in Alterac for some time now. He could not tell if joining such a group would be a well earned idea, but he believed it had to be worth a shot. Before he knew it, Arthur had been within the Citrine Eagle for weeks. Starting out distant towards the other members, Arthur was easily absorbed into the ''family that was the Citrine Eagle. He would even reunite with his long time comrade, Zaria Blackmoore; the two having ties within the Argent Crusade. Over time, Arthur began to open up more and more as the organization warmed him. The events he would participate in to support them grew and even worked to offer guidance to the Matriarch at times. He would even stand shoulder to shoulder against the Legion forces upon the Broken Shore. Now revitalized towards the cause, Arthur continued his efforts as not only an Argent Crusader, Silver Hand Paladin, but a Citrine Eagle. At one point in the Legionfall Campaign, a few months later, Arthur retreated from society upon a Holy journey seeking wisdom from the Light. He always had a sort of difficult relationship with the Light; not knowing if he was truly worthy or how it’s tutelage would ever benefit him. Deep within the mountains of Eastweald he meditated undisturbed from all but the benevolent creatures of nature. His once clean shaven face now littered with fur and his own mop of golden-brown hair longer and thicker. The journey back had boosted the confidence and affirmation in the young Langley. He was ready for war. Now a man and warrior of the Light ready to combat the Legion and then their other, more dangerous foe. Assault on the Tomb While the Light had always been strong in the young Langley, gifting him with the courage and confidence in his time of need within the Argent Dawn, Arthur's grip upon it began to slacken. Finding himself more and more instilled in the ways of simple battle, Arthur continued to be surprised at how much he had come from the stumbling and gentle soul that had lived before. It would ultimately leave him after a fateful encounter during his time on the Broken Shore. Upon the battlefield, Arthur was a commanding soul and always instilling the courage to those around him rather than the other way around. It was at this time, in association with the Armies of Legionfall, Arthur would come across a platoon and be entrusted to lead such with his past experience in the frozen wastes of Northrend. What had appeared to be a successful venture could only prove to be a colossal failure. Ambushed and finding no way out, Arthur's men were butchered before his very eyes. Each cut down as he could only defend from the onslaught. He had called upon the Light countless times, but it was silent. Silent as each and every soldier was slain. It was until Arthur was the last remaining, that the Light finally answered; rays of holy light burst forth and piercing through each demon to render them all to piles of ash. Even with the demonic pursuers vanquished, Arthur was forced to watch his soldiers die within his arms. A mark of what was to come. After the events of the Shore, Arthur would continue his efforts to assist the Eagles in whatever shape or form he could and in wherever fold it would take him. Interestingly enough, the forces he had worked with; the Armies of Legionfall, asked for the man and his order's assistance upon the Broken Shore once again. The Cathedral of Eternal Night was their point of attack. To finally rid the holy place of demon filth and offer the forces venturing to Argus a safe route. As Arthur and the Eagles set out to the Broken Shore to meet with the Legionfall representative, Commander Brauss. Upon forming a temporary base of operations upon the eastern ridge of the landmass, the Eagles took to the skies in an effort to take the terrace leading into the Cathedral. The flight resulted in an aerial dogfight against swarms of Felbats. Their battle was hard fought but won eventually as the combined forces of Magi Valantus Feust and Lady Jolaini Reneigh burned them to a crisp. With an unusual way of making an entrance along the lines of a druid in their aquatic form, the area around the Cathedral was taken. With the area now in the process of consecration; Sir Langley and four Eagles proceeded into the unholy depths. Removing the Legion threat from the halls seemed simple enough; the Eagles alongside the Armies of Legionfall tore through the ranks of demons before they came across a dying Eredar. His words brought fear into the hearts of their men; the Legion was not their only enemy. The Void. Beings of darkness, flesh golems and amalgamations hounded the Eagles through the temple. An all out slaughter erupting upon the upper wings between the Eagles, the remaining Armies of Legionfall, the Legion and the Void. With the armies evacuated, the five Eagles traversed the accursed temple to its pinnacle. It was not long till they came across a void horror of a thousand mouths and they were forced into a losing battle. In a final last ditch effort to save the three, Sir Langley plunged his holy blade into the beast alongside Valantus whom activated a portal stone. The chaotic energies of the void beast and the magics of the relic collided and the two were gone; a sacrifice only the remaining trio would truly come to understand. The only item the Armies of Legionfall ever recovered from the scene was the broken helm the fallen lion had worn in his apparent final moments. Shadows of Argus With his arrival upon Argus being 'rough' as one would put it; Arthur found himself surviving on the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree. It was not long, however, that he was found. But it was no savior. But the Legion. Captured and tortured beyond measure, he believed surviving the events on the Broken Shore was a mistake of this was what he would be sentenced to. When all hope seemed lost, he would be saved by the fabled Army of the Light and joined their forces. It was there, after much time had passed, that he encountered a high elven woman in battle with a trio of felhounds. Unable to bring himself away, he'd leap at the chance and assist in their deaths. While not as thankful as he would expect, the High Elf offered her gratitude but solidified she was handling it. The two were forced to seek refuge in an abandoned home as the forces of the Legion marched through the streets. It was there, their relationship began to flourish. With the altered time of the Twisting Nether, they spent quite many months in each other's company. What she lacked in strength, he offered coverage. And what he lacked in speed, she made up for it. The two were inseparable. Their work against the Void slowly earning themselves a name. As the forces of the Citrine Eagle reached the ancient Eredar capital city of Mac'Aree, they came across a sight to behold of two unknown figures combating the forces of the void. Surrounded, the Alteraci forces were aided by the duo. Void creatures were slain with ease now. Beneath the dirtied and sweat stained silver locks, each member of the order could begin to perceive one of the figure's facial structure and the familiarity behind it. A reunion would be made between the changed Langley, his companion and the Eagles; only to be cut short by the appearance of a broken void aberration infuriated that it's mindless minions had not taken yet another soldier of the Army of the Light. With renewed vigor, the group struck down the being and secured a safer eve for the lands of Mac'Aree for tomorrow to come. With reunions circling Arthur and, the recently named, Methwyn with their arrival to Destiny Point. (Forward Base of the Citrine Eagles.) He took his moments to settle in and begin his hearing of what had occurred in the few weeks he had been separated from the Eagles. Much time had passed since the disappearance of Arthur and Valantus, yet only the Lion had returned. The old magi had not appeared to have made landing on Argus and could only be assumed still within the Nether. A mysterious figure, whom is to be known as Anton, would assist the Eagles with his Ethereal friend into an abandoned Naaru vessel. There, within the heart of he Nether and surrounded by the Void, did the Eagles finally see what Arthur had seen. The other Ethereals and their Void masters assaulted them at all fronts; until finally Valantus's unconscious form was recovered. A curt reunion would be made between the Lion and the Owl, before he was to be off to Armies of the Light once again. It was with a heavy heart, that Arthur asked for the council of Zaria Blackmoore; the two long time comrades standing upon a ledge overlooking Stormwind Lake. At first, it seemed to be nothing more than a reunion of sorts, the two of them picking apart their history and laughing along the way. Arthur, at first, began about the Army of the Light and their endeavors and how he had begun to separate from the Eagles. While still appreciative of his time within the order, his words brought to light the beginning of his new journey. He spoke of his allegiance to the Army of the Light and that he would be joining them on the assault upon Antorus; the Burning Throne. Thankfully, the two understood each other's choices, neither feeling any animosity towards the other. With confidence in his step, he returned his order badge to Zaria and took his leave of the Alteraci order. While he had indeed wished to leave for the Grand Army, Arthur had soon found that the true ideals of the order were not something he could support. A Moment of Peace Having returned to Stormwind after the war effort on Argus, Arthur has fully invested in protecting the home front of the Alliance from any other threats, after the Legion's defeat at the hands of other famed warriors. His mind only upon the benefit of those within the Alliance and the lands of Azeroth. He would find himself deployed to all manner of lands. From the dense forests of Hillsbrad, the twisting sands of Tanaris, and even the frozen peaks of Dun Morogh. He would return to Stormwind and his home many times of course, yet he would keep his focus upon the battle ahead. Over time, Arthur has found himself without the guidance of the Light. Walking a path alone in his efforts against every foe that dare stand before him. While he did go about his duties as a Lieutenant, he did so as if a piece of him was gone. As he brought his mind to the pages of countless tomes within the Stormwind Library, he found himself upon the Titan known as, Aggramar. Folktales of the being's great courage and strength inspired him and led him to a spiritual journey into the lands of Stormheim. His ancestors, the vrykul were awaiting the human as he traversed the lands and offered clarity upon their greatest strength; Willpower. Having blessed him with an ancient axe and the wisdom of the history of humanity and the vrykul. Today, Arthur uses these abilities in every area of the battlefield. Whether it be flinging his rune-decorated weapon into the fray or burning with the willpower and very strength of his kind; he is a force to be reckoned with. With his time in the Blades of Greymane, reunions were in order. Having found the child his mother had bore before her meet with his own father, Arthur found himself in the presence of his half brother; Loric Dalton. The man was much more studious and gruff around the edges, wearing more noble-like garments and sporting a monstrous rifle. While adorned with scarring just as Arthur was, the two strangely grew to enjoy one another. Never fearing Arthur would threaten to take the land their mother had built in Gilneas, Loric would offer his aid to his brethren whenever he may need it. Tides of War The Roots of Hatred (TBD) = Personality= ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur learned the only way to survive in this world was to toughen yourself with every passing day. It's to grow in skill and mind day by day. He was always a kind soul. He never had a mean bone in his body. Always welcoming those that visited and welcoming any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. He grew up with nothing yet it was fine with him. Being humble; was something he knew from birth. He worked within the Alliance of Lordaeron for sometime, found his true home within the Argent Dawn. Still, he held no hatred for the Alliance. He often welcomed that help they offered to the Argents. In the war in the Lich King occurred, he fought alongside soldiers of the Alliance and Horde. His neutrality guides him on a path to success. To this day, he still holds no true hatred for the horde. Even with the great Tirion Fordring's death, Arthur still holds an immeasurable amount of respect for the Argent Dawn and Crusade. Often visiting old members and reuniting with past comrades as to continue his relationship and memories with them. It was with these bonds, Arthur is able to have a larger say in the matters that do go on in the forgotten lands. A lasting symbol of his continued support to the Crusade. Still, as he witnesses what the new Warchief of the Horde, Sylvannas Windrunner has been doing, Arthur has begun to have second thoughts. While still holding some sort of hatred for the orcs, Arthur has seen some with redeeming qualities and honor. The tauren to him are a noble people; more akin to peace than wartime. The savage trolls still remain a mystery to the young Langley, never truly encountering one besides the Second War. The Sindorei have cemented a permanent example that he cannot believe there could be peace. The well-known Dominion of the Sun has been spotted on numerous occasions, and upon seeing their handiwork, Arthur's sickened perception of them has stuck. Lastly, the forsaken. The undead monstrosities are what the crusader fought against most his life. Now, under the leadership of the new Banshee Queen, he has encountered their forces in Stormheim and only believed them to be lifeless corpses bent upon eradicating life. Now, Langley as grown into a soldier of merit and experience as he faces the horrors of his home once again. No loner playing the neutral card, he as grown impatient with Sylvanas's exploits and has begun his efforts in accordance. His fight will continue against the Legion, but the Banshee witch will pay for the transgressions she has wrought. = Physical Description= ---- Standing at a height of six foot three, Arthur is fairly tall for his species and fulfills in strength as well. When he was just a boy, his mother titled him the name ‘Young Lion’. Through vigorous training in the amount of years stationed is a farmhand for his father's land, Arthur’s physique is in the peak of human physicality. Albeit shorter than most humans, Arthur's strength is what he dwells upon most. Now sporting a full head of golden locks and a scraggly beard to hide the scar along his jawline; he looks more like his father than mother now. Ever since he was a boy all he knew was physical labor, though not for building muscle for the war effort, but to survive. While a life upon a farm in central Lordaeron was not life-threatening like other places of Azeroth, he was not a day without being soaked in sweat from tending to the farm. After the siege of the Lordaeron, Arthur joined the Alliance of Lordaeron for a brief time. There his physicality was tested to their abilities as he was trained as a soldier. Further strengthening his body, Arthur worked among them until the end of the Second War. Though, that is not where he rested. Arthur would work to find himself fighting among the forces of humanity in the form of the Argent Dawn. Through the countless years and war efforts, Arthur's physique remains in peak condition until the coming of the Legion. Not a day goes by that Arthur does not further his training, continuing to house the strong form of his. Arthur never ceases to pass by a chance to endure hard work upon the fields of his town of Queensridge. A common sight being him chopping lumber in a small clearing in the valley After the events of his arrival to Argus, Arthur has been seen sporting a much different physicality to himself. His once brilliant golden locks were stained a whitish silver while his facial features remained the same. Looking much older than he truly was, it can be commonly mistaken by passerby. Following his capture by the Legion and escape, scarring can be seen littering every inch of the poor soldier. In his armor plating, few can be seen peeking beneath the collar. While in his casual clothes, they can be seen in full along his arms and chest. Having shed the long mess of tangled hair, Arthur typically slicks the fine fur back and refuses to have it any color besides the stark white. Arms Langley Family Blade The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. Having drank in the blood of the orcs of the Horde, the differing threats of Azeroth's native races, and other humans alive, it's skin is worn yet hardy. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Now, within the grasp of the young Langley, Arthur pours the spirit of the Light within the metal. A process to not only strengthen the blade, but to strike fear into the souls of undead and demon alike. A permanent enchant of Holy energy flowing through the edge. Many times was the blade broken and reforged with different metals to hone its edge. Many times its shattered form met anvil. And as all human smiths know, a blade weakens every time until it meets untimely end. The current location of the blade remains in the hands of talented vrykul smiths. Having found its untimely end, he chose to to offer it in hopes they could reforge the collected pieces. Axe of the Ancients Not at all fancy in design compared to his other arms, the axe pays homage to the humans' ancestors; the vrykul. Crafted many years before his time, it was used by one of the many vrykul warlords. Enchanted with the very spirits of their ancestors, the runes upon it would dance with Light and develop a bond with its wielder. Upon being thrown, the axe will return to its owner faithfully, as if having a mind of its upon. Forged from latent titanium; the weapon was offered to Arthur after his beloved family blade was to be forged anew. The edge having been used for some time. Titled 'Axe of the Ancients' in reminiscence to the the elder lords of the Vrykul and human ancestors long ago, it's rough edges bring forth devastating blows to the wielders foes. Light in weight, yet heavy when descended upon its enemies. Currently, the weapon is now wielded by its new master; Lord Arthur Langley. For the time being, it will reside in his grasp until his original weapon is reforged. 'Lupus' (TBD) = Companions= ---- 'Virtue' In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called 'Virtue' into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. To this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. Queensridge Wolf Pack With the recent development of Queensridge, Arthur found himself upon many hobbies within the mountainous canyon. Other than the blacksmithing, and training of soldiers, Arthur found himself upon the dire wolves that found home within Elwynn Forest. A bond was formed between him any many of the omegas and betas and a certain respect between the alpha as well. As his govern over the land continues, the wolves of Elwynn have begun to migrate to Queensridge; the land now a safe haven for them. One, more specifically, has been offering his aid to the Lord as his personal mount. Titled Rel’gar, Arthur calls upon his aid wherever he may need it. He also has been known to call upon the full might of the pack during times of battle, and soon of war. Charging past lines of enemies, cleaving heads and limbs, while his lupine companions shoulder him on either side. Recently, the wolf has been seen sporting battle armor specifically made for it. While their old enemy, the orcs, specialize in these beasts, Arthur finds it most interesting they follow his lead rather than theirs. = Appearances= ---- * The Second War ** Siege of Blackrock Spire * The Plaguelands Civil War ** Death of Othmar Garithos * War against the Lich King ** Battle for Light's Hope Chapel ** The Nexus War ** The Argent Tournament * The Shattering ** Retaking of Hearthglen ** Restoration of Eastweald * Tournament of Ages * Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth **The Broken Shore **Shadows of Valor Conflict **Assault upon the Tomb **Invasion upon Argus = Friendships= ---- 'Matriarch Zaria Blackmoore ' * Having both served in the War against the Lich King within the Argent Crusade, Zaria and Arthur share a common set of ideals. Both children of dead kingdoms and both serving the Alliance to their bitter end. While Arthur was undying in his loyalty to the Matriarch of the Citrine Eagle, that did not stop the two of them from sharing old stories from the war effort and enjoying each other's company. It was Zaria herself that offered the first hand of reassurance into the order when Arthur first joined. It was only when he saw the true intentions of the order, did he take his leave of it. General Torgue Slagbeard * The dwarf and human encountered each other from the time of the War against the Lich King, the two developing quite the kinship for one another. As Torgue would often become the 'father figure' of the two and support Arthur's decisions. As he worked within the Alliance Expedition, Torgue would come to see Arthur in his prime. A valiant Argent Crusader. It was then, that Torgue later met Arthur within the Citrine Eagle; ecstatic. It was during Arthur's disappearance into the Great Dark, that Torgue was one of the few that shed tears at the great loss. His life would sadly be taken by the Legion's forces in Antorus, ending the proud dwarven warrior's time. Master Evelynn Greene * A woman of skill and subtlety, they encountered each other through work and with similar ideals in their mission to benefit the Alliance. Having met with her and her husband in close quarters, the trio immediately took a liking to one another's work ethic. Arthur, having favored the brutal and give-no-care method was a good counter to her subtle and shadowy methods. After joining the Tempest Concillium officially under her orders, they began to work with one another in benefit for the Alliance and it's lands. His staunch and hardy land proved to be quite the point for meetings and focal points to where their efforts could be met. They were a good team. = Romantic Partners= ----Arthur's history has been known to have been filled with alcohol and sex following his leave of his order. While he is true to the woman he partner's with; if he is without one, he is not above taking up one's offer to share a night together. Jacqueline Evenmore * With the events of the Tournament of Ages and Arthur's return to the frozen wastes of Icecrown, he came across a woman typically under the guise of shadows. She at first pulled his ponytail as if to get his attention, but then resorted to appearing before him. Serving as a guard at the festival, he could not partake in many festivities or have any free time. But, for the times he did, he spent many with the woman in question; even enjoying the Wonderlight Ball with her. Together, they found one another under the stars beneath the Storm Peaks, a warm comfort radiating from the two. While their relationship never progressed past this point, they still found a certain closeness to one another. Though, their relationship was cut short when the woman mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Methwyn Starshard * During his time upon Argus, Arthur would happen upon the strangest sight. A high elven woman, defending herself from nearby demons. As he brought himself to assist, the two became inseparable. While the matter of whom had helped who was quickly a conundrum, they rid the demons with ease. The duo quickly developed feelings for one another; both skilled in battle as they were in the bedroom. It was only after they had reunited the Citrine Eagle, did she solidify herself as his partner. Their difference in skill set causing them to easily cover each other in the field of battle. Their relationship took a turn, however, as the latter's dabbling in dark magic sparked a conflict. This, sadly fanned the flames for the pyre of their separation. Isauriel Rosewood * It was during his time returned to Stormwind that he met the beautiful priestess in all her glory. Hailing from Lordaeron, much like himself, over the months of their meet they enjoyed one another's company. Being the accident-prone individual, Arthur found himself to be her patient in the medical wing. From there, through flirtatious jabs and... other things, the two agreed to continue seeing one another. While not of course instantaneous, through multiple dinners and working alongside one another, their relationship bloomed and the need for one another growing with every day separated. Never fearing how other's would react at the news of their relationship, they embraced each other's feelings with full force. One would never before observe such a perfect bond between the two, it was a wonder why they hadn't met sooner. Ever since that life-changing encounter, the duo have been connected by the hip, never without the other. Even as the drums of war sound, the two of them are ready for it. Recently, it was found that she was with child, the two anxiously awaiting the day. The two would find that themselves closer than ever when he proposed she live with him in Queens, the young woman eagerly accepting the offer. She has become as much an alpha as he is in relation to the lupine population about his lands. Ferocious, yet a peaceful soul. Her ferocity in the face of most her life is truly what attracted him to her. = Trivia= ----Out-of-Character Information: *Arthur's voice reference is Robert Clotworthy. (Voicing also Jim Raynor from Starcraft, and narrating Ancient Aliens.) *Musical influences: 'Warriors', One More Time & The Power of Excalibur. In-Character Information: *Upon his admittance into the Citrine Eagle, Arthur found himself dueling the renowned Commander Alverdo Blackmoore. After an arduous spar between the two, Arthur was the one to rise as victor. *Arthur has developed, what others believe, a drinking problem. Whether it be reaching for his decorated silver flask secured his breastplate or seen at the Pig & Whistle accompanied by a bottle of his choosing. It has been shown that he has quite the tolerance. *Arthur's continued work in the plaguelands and Northrend alongside the Argents has given him a lasting voice in the north in not just its standing, but also its continued survival. Even with the Argent's near-defeat, it might come in handy if there is ever news from the north. *While the scar over his left eye seems the most vicious, it is his right that has taken the full brunt and now has trouble seeing. *When remarking about his town of Queensridge, Arthur most often refers to as 'Queens' instead of its full name in description. =Gallery = Current-Time Art: ArthurIsauriel.png|Noirsnow Arthur & Isauriel LumberjackArthur.jpg|Pirate-Cashoo Lumberjack of Elwynn Treadblade.jpg|TochiDiez Arthur astride his Treadblade ArthurSin.jpg|Sihdiel Full-Body in Most Recent Armor Commission2 by reis artroom-dbwye0l.png|Reis-ARTroom Arthur & Isauriel 8ec7aafc.png| Arthur Hearthstone Card 3E3C18C0-9A06-46FD-875C-4FABEA4B0FCA.jpeg|Zorartrix Arthur & Isauriel ArthurHommicue.jpg|Hommicue Half-Body in Most Recent Armor ArthurChibi.png|oWinTer Chibi Arthur ArthurPortrait.png|DancinFox Most Recent Portrait CFb0tQQ.jpg|Lilliaana Chibi Portrait ArthurPortrait.jpg|Soleilloo Portrait Sketch NelyArthur.png|Nelybean] Portrait Sketch FancyHead.png|Cut-Box Portrait Sketch ArthurReli.jpg|Rali-95 Portrait Sketch ArthurWMD.png|Soreka Arthur at home surrounded by his pack. WolfBoi.png|Sketchygoblin Something I guess. ArthurSketch.png|Fiship Arthur in casual attire. Wolfman.png|Mochamao Arthur during Hallow's End Pre-Nether Exposure Art: 53205 arthur.jpg|Evilin_Lee Arthur combatting the Void. helm.jpg|{By Myself} Event Series image of 'Lion's Fall' 49178 Won0222.png|FeliceMelancholie (Pre-Nether Exposure) 54320 commission guy thingy thing.png|Miranduless (Pre-Nether Exposure) WHY DO I FORGET TO SAVE EVERY TIME.png|Noctuart (Pre-Nether Exposure) 46670 approved-3.jpg|Ayie_OlaerArt (Pre-Nether Exposure) ArthurLangley-0.png|Dariia Kasimova (Pre-Nether Exposure) 39015 fianl comission wow.jpg|Curry (Pre-Nether Exposure) Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Human Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Army of the Light Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane